Once Upon A Schuester House
by purplecanonn
Summary: Things are crowded in the Schuester household, with 12 children - 6 girls and 6 boys - causing craziness in the house. As the kids got involved in a middle of a chaotic situation, they find ways to solve these problems on their own.
1. Summary

Things are crowded in the Schuester household, with 12 children -- 6 girls and 6 boys -- causing craziness in the house. As the kids got involved in a middle of a chaotic situation, they find ways to solve these problems on their own.

NOTE: This story is also published at my wattpad account so I would really appreciate it if you have the time to visit my account and the story there. And also I'm more active in there than here so maybe that's where I'll post the next chapters. Hope you enjoy reading!


	2. The Schuester's Family

**The Oldest Schuester**

 **aka**

 **Big Brother Frankenteen**

Finn Christopher Schuester

•

 **The Second Schuester**

 **aka**

 **Fashion Guru Porcelain**

Kurt Elizabeth Schuester

•

 **The Third Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Diva**

Mercedes Jones Schuester

•

 **The Fourth Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Drama Queen**

Rachel Barbara Schuester

•

 **The Fifth Schuester**

 **aka**

 **Man whore Puckasaurus**

Noah Puckerman Schuester

•

 **The Sixth Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Goth Chick**

Tina Jen Schuester

•

 **The Seventh Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Hot Bitch**

Santana Marie Schuester

•

 **The Eight Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Genius In A Wheelchair**

Arthur Abram Schuester

•

 **The Ninth and Tenth Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Blonde Twin**

Brittany Susan Schuester

and

Samuel Evan Schuester

•

 **The Eleventh Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Dancer With A Six Pack Abs**

Michael Robert Schuester

•

 **The Youngest Schuester**

 **aka**

 **The Broken Little Princess**

Lucy Quinn Schuester

•

 **The Daddy Schuester**

 **aka**

 **Dad**

William Michael Schuester


	3. Breakfast Disaster

William Michael Schuester was an average man living with an average life. He was a father of his 12 kids and a good husband to his wife, Terri Schuester. Never in his life that he thought of doing something to ruin this perfect life he's living. He was loyal, not only on his wife but also to the people that plays a big part, or even just a bit part on his life. Sweet, compassionate and even a bit naive, Will is always trying to do his best to be the great man he knew his family needs. The great man he knew he's supposed to be. And the great man that he knew his family, and even himself, would be proud of.

But life seems to be unfair sometimes. Life is full of mysteries, that neither one of us knew how it works. There came a day in his life that he doesn't expected to happen. A day when he lost not only a wife but also a best friend, that he can always lean on with everything happening in his life. Someone who helped him to find his way when he felt like he's taking the wrong path. He lost the one girl he love the most and the only one who loves him despite his edges and flaws. With the death of his wife, he also felt like half of his life died with her. He almost gave up. He felt like there's no point in living anymore. But then he realized, he's not the one who suffered the most. He just lost a wife but his kids? They lost a mother. One that they can never replaced with someone else in their hearts. And that's worse than anything in this world.

"Puck! Give me back my notebook!" Quinn shouted at the top of her laughs while she chase the mohawk-guy with a pink notebook in his hand.

"Come and get it, Quinnie." he said in between her laughs, waving the notebook to annoy her blonde little sister even more.

"Dad! Puck doesn't want to give my notebook back!"

Will, who is currently flipping eggs and bacon on the kitchen, saw the two running around the house and immediately screamed to stop them. "Stop picking on your sister, Noah!"

But he didn't listen and continue to bug his sister.

"Finn, go get your other brothers and sisters upstairs. Breakfast is almost ready." he ordered the oldest Schuester who is flipping tons of pancakes and making waffles beside him. Finn just nodded at him as an answer and finished doing his task before rushing his way upstairs.

William, then, turn to his other side where Kurt and Rachel were busy organizing their long table-preparing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, putting all the food they had cook neatly on their table, then brewing coffee for their Dad and Finn, making tea for both of them, including Mike and Tina, getting the milk on the fridge for Brittany and Quinn, the orange juice for Mercedes, Artie and Sam, and pineapple juice for Puck and Santana. All of them have their own beverages when it comes to eating their breakfast and Kurt and Rachel had already memorized each and every one of them. They already knew who likes drinking what and who hates drinking these so it's easy for them to prepare everything on time. Since they were the only one who have the ability to wake up early, aside from Finn, they decided to help their Dad in this small task for it to become easier for him. Well, even when they're Mom was still alive, they are the one's helping her on preparing their breakfast so everything seems like a normal thing for them.

"Dad! Santana hit Sam in the butt with a baseball bat." Tina rush on their Dad with a pouting Sam beside her. "And I think she should be punished."

He neared the two to inspect the poor guy, turning him around to see if there is something wrong on his bod. "You're fine, honey. Don't worry." he assured to him as he pat his shoulder.

"Now go help your sister and your brother at the table. Come on." then he ruffled their hair.

The two obeyed him and made their way at the table as they help with the plates and other stuffs that were still not yet finished.

Will leave the kitchen to Kurt and Rachel and walk to the living room, where Brittany and Santana are playing baseball. Brittany threw the ball on Santana and the girl hit the ball with her bat hard enough that it flew straight out the window, breaking the glass.

"Batting one thousand!" Santana exclaimed proudly, raising the bat in the air in excitement.

While Brittany clapped at her as she jump in her place in joy. "Again! Again!" she chanted repeatedly.

But then Will walked to them and instantly grab the baseball bat on Santana's hand. "What did I say about playing outdoor sports inside the house?"

"It's not outdoor if we play it inside." Santana retorted but Will just ignored that.

"In the kitchen. Now." he told them.

Santana just rolled her eyes before stomping out the living room. Brittany, on the other hand, greeted her Dad with a hug before skipping her way to the kitchen.

"Dad, look out!" someone shouted from upstairs and when he turn around, a flying football is unknowingly headed to his direction. Good thing he has awesome reflexes and caught the ball with his hand rather than his face.

"No football inside the house too, Mike!" he shouted.

He threw the football at the couch then was about to go upstairs when he saw Puck still bugging his little sister.

"Give it back!"

"What's this, huh? Love letters for your imaginary boyfriend?" Puck said, trying to read the notebook with his one hand while the other is pushing the blonde's head to keep her away.

"DAD!"

"Hey, stop that." William immediately blurted out as he neared the two. He remove Puck's hand on Quinn's head and grabbed the notebook on his other hand.

"Such a baby." Puck said, pretending to cry and wipe his cheek with his hands to mock her.

Quinn kick him with that, but then their father quickly came between them. "Hey, that's enough." he tried to stop them. "Noah, go help your brothers and sisters in the kitchen out there instead of picking on Quinn."

Puck did obey his order. But before he even walk away, he leaned on Quinn and said, "Crybaby."

And it made the blonde really, really upset, causing her face to twist in rage as she tried to reach on the mohawk-guy laughing his ass out while walking to their kitchen. Luckily, Will immediately grabbed the girl in his arms to stop her from jumping on her brother.

"Quinnie, honey, calm down. You're brother's just messing with you, okay?" he said calming her down.

Quinn instantly calm with her Dad's soothing words and she finds herself wrapping her arms on his Dad. Because she's the youngest of the Schuester's, she's really the most fragile and vulnerable of them all. She's also quite the daddy's girl, since he's his little girl, that's why she has the tendency of being such a baby when it comes to her daddy.

"He read my notebook." Quinn whined on his shirt where she buried her face.

"I'm sure he didn't understand anything written on it?"

"He still read it!"

William sighed. "He'll eventually forget it. Trust me, sweetie." he tried again.

Quinn realized that and immediately pulled away on the hug. "You're right, daddy." she said to him and William smiled.

"He's dumb. I'm sure it won't last a minute." she added and Will's face suddenly fell. Okay. He's pretty sure he didn't mean it that way.

"Honey, that's-"

"I'm hungry." she said then started to walk away from her father and into the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant, honey!" he confirmed before following, passing by Finn carrying Artie in his hand, and a still sleepy Mercedes.

"Goodmorning, sweetie." he greeted the girl, kissing the top of her head.

"Still morning, thank God." she blurted out that made Will laugh.

They all walked into the kitchen and when they finally settled down at their table, they started to eat peacefully.

Well, not really. No.

"Can anyone pass the waffles, please?" Puck asked to no one in particular. And Mercedes was the one who responded and passed her the waffles he's asking.

"Where's my stack?" Brittany asked, referring to her pancake. "I want 10."

"That's mine, asshole!" Santana growled as she snatched back her pineapple juice from Puck's hand who is sitting across from her.

"Where's mine then?" Puck said irritatedly.

"You finished off yours already." Santana reminded her then rolled her eyes.

Kurt immediately give the guy a glass of pineapple juice just to shut him up. "Here."

And with that gesture, Will immediately said, "Thank you, Kurt."

"Hey, stop that." Finn blurted out when he saw Tina and Mike arguing over something.

"He drank my tea!" Tina told Finn then she shot Mike a glare.

"She drank mine too!" Mike told him too.

"Okay, enough. I'll just get you two another cup of tea, alright?" Finn said before he took the two cups of tea on the table and ask Kurt to get them another cup.

And again, Will gave his son a look of gratitude in handling the situation. It's a good thing that he has Finn or Kurt that could help him not to turn this house into a riot. Or else, he doesn't know what would happen.

"Stop eating my food!" Mercedes slap Artie's hand travelling on her plate.

"Dad! Quinn is kicking my foot!" Puck exclaimed.

Quinn shot him a glare. "Liar! I'm not even touching you, Puck!"

"Hey, that's enough. What did I say about picking on your sister?" he told Puck. But then the boy just stick his tongue out on his sister.

"Where's my sandwich?" Kurt asked them when all of a sudden, his sandwich magically disappeared from his plate.

"Hey!" Quinn shouted angrily when Puck kick her hard on her foot.

"This morning I woke up and decided to swallow the sun." Sam blurted out out of nowhere with his best impression of James Earl Jones while he's eating his cereal.

Santana scoffed at him. "Stop with your nonsense impressions, Trouty Mouth. You're not even funny. You're just freakishly annoying."

"Santana. Language." Will reminded her in a serious tone.

"She called me Trouty Mouth again!" Sam whined on her father while pointing at the girl.

But Santana just rolled her eyes.

"This is insane." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Who ate all my food? You all know I'm vegan and that's the only food that I can eat in this table!" Rachel grumbled when she found her plate empty.

"Puck definitely ate it." Mercedes answered her.

Puck scoffed. "Why is it always my fault?"

"Because you're a pig." Quinn pointed out.

"I didn't ate it, alright? Santana probably did."

"Please. I'm allergic to the dwarf and everything she possessed. And that includes her horrible taste in food."

Rachel gasped. "My taste in food is not horrible."

"Okay, enough." Will raised his voice to overcome the loud conversations of her 12 kids, practically screaming at each other's faces.

"I ate it." A soft voice made them all stop from whatever it is they're doing and in an instant, their heads all turned to look at poor, innocent Brittany who is raising her right hand in the air.

"Why did you ate it, sweetie?" Will asked her in a soft and genuine way, afraid that he might scare the girl if he ever raise his voice.

"Yeah. You know that's mine Britt." Rachel added in a gentle voice. But Santana didn't like the words she used.

"Watch your mouth, dwarf."

"What? I didn't even got mad at her."

"Well, you shouldn't. Or else I'll definitely rip your tiny ass up into that annoying hole in your face that you're calling mouth."

"Stop fighting." Brittany interjected between. And Will silently thanked her with that.

Santana just rolled her eyes at the girl and Rachel did the same.

"I ate it because you didn't give me my stack." she explained to them briefly.

"But I gave you like, three stacks of pancakes earlier, Britt." Kurt said, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"But I ask for 10." Brittany reminded him.

Kurt's eyebrows then rose up. "Normally, you would asked for 6 and you always ended up eating only three."

"Just give her the damn pancakes, Porcelain." Santana ordered him in an instant. "I'll just eat it if she doesn't want it anymore."

"Fine." Kurt surrendered, putting all the pancakes on Brittany's plate. And Brittany clapped in excitement when she saw her plate filling up.

She grabbed the syrup and literally flooded her pancakes with it. And Santana groaned at the sight of that. She really hates too much sweets. Sadly, Brittany love those stuffs.

"What am I supposed to eat then?" Rachel asked her Dad when they completely forgotten about her.

William realized that and immediately told her, "Right. There's an oatmeal at the top shelf, Rachel. I think you could eat that."

"Top shelf?" Rachel repeated. "But I'm small."

"Too small, actually." Puck mumbled chuckling, receiving a glare from the tiny brunette.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll just get it for you."

Will was about to stand up when Finn stop him.

"I'll get it."

Will let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Finn."

And once again, everything was back to normal. Well, if that kind of normal includes kicking each other foot under the table, arguing over literally everything, and talking nonstop with topics which absolutely makes no sense. Will is kind of used to it already though, since every morning, this is what he always witnessed at their table during their breakfast. It might look like a bit unethical—and messy, he might add—but still, this is his family. This is what his family looks like and no matter what happens, he will not trade them for the world.

"Wait, I think someone's missing at the table." Brittany suddenly announced that made them all look at her in confuse.

Including their father. "What? I think you're all here." he said then just to be sure, he started to count the kids.

"There's Finn," he pointed at Finn preparing Rachel's breakfast, "Kurt," then at Kurt who looks so stressed with her brothers and sisters, "Mercedes," at Mercedes pulling her food out of Artie, "Rachel," at Rachel waiting impatiently at her food, "Puck," at Puck practically shoving all the waffles into his mouth, "Tina," at Tina who is glaring at Mike, "Santana," at Santana who looks so disgusted while eating Brittany's pancakes full of sugar syrup, "Artie," at Artie trying to steal away his sister's food, "Brittany and Sam," at Sam doing his impressions on Kurt and at Brittany raising her hand before blurting out 'present', "Mike," at Mike eating peacefully at his place, "and Quinn." and lastly, at Quinn drinking her milk and afterwards leaving some milk residue on her upper lip.

"I think you're all complete." he finally said when he realized something. "Except one."

He looked at them and after a few seconds later, they all realized what he meant.

"Where's Lord Tubbington?" they all said in unison and without anything else, they started to search for the cat around the kitchen.

Lord Tubbington already became a part of their family ever since they adopted him, well, Brittany did, eventhough some of them actually hated the cat. And by some of them, meaning, one Santana Marie Schuester, his official enemy and the only one who has the guts to treat him like an animal. Though she's indeed an animal. But still. They all love him. Well, except for Santana. Or at least that's what she thinks.

They all ducked at the table to see if he's in there but sadly, he's not. No sign of the cat.

When they stood up, Will tilt his head up to compose himself only to see the cat sitting comfortably at the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Where the hell is that freaking cat?"

"I think he's in jail again." Brittany said, sounding so dissapointed on her cat. "Lord Tubbington and I fought yesterday because I found out that he joined another gang. Maybe that's what it is."

"No, he's not, sweetie." Will told her, then added, "He's up there."

He pointed at the chandelier where the cat is sitting and all of them tilt their head up to look at him.

"Lord Tubbington! You're not in jail!" she blurted out happily then started to climb on her chair to reach for the cat.

"BRITTANY NO!"

But when she was about to grabbed him, Lord Tubbington flinched, causing him to lose his balance and because he's way to overweight for his size, the chandelier cracked and fall straight to the table with Lord Tubbington. And their breakfast? Apparently, it all splattered all over their body. The eggs, waffles, bacon, cereals, milk, and sandwiches. Literally, everything on their table ended up at the top of their heads, stained at their clothes, and even inside their shirts. But they don't care. All they care about is,

"GET THE CAT!"

Will told them after they process what just happened and all of them tried to catch him at the table, their hand extending and reaching at the middle. But sadly, they failed since Lord Tubbington already got away.

For an overweight cat like him, he's actually a great runner, believe it or not. Don't get deceived by his large stomach and those tiny paws, cause this cat, definitely, still has it.

He was trying to get away from the kitchen when William immediately blocked his way.

"Be a good boy, Lord Tubbington." he said while slowly taking a step closer to the cat. "Come to daddy."

He was about to grab him when apparently, he didn't noticed the food and beverages that had been spilled on the floor so unluckily for him, he ended up slipping and falling in his back on the hard tiled floor.

"Oh God." he groaned when he felt like he's been hit very hard on her back.

His kids immediately look at him in concern as they gave her pity remarks that didn't quite help him in any way. But then after a few seconds later, Lord Tubbington climbed on him and sat on his chest, which actually is not a good idea since that cat weighs more than the dumbbells he's carrying. But the kids started to cheer on him, and somehow, it made him feel less weary but rather, more delighted regardless of the situation.

He reached for the cat and started brushing his furs. "Let's get you something to eat, little fella. I think you're starting to weigh less than you weigh before."


	4. Remedial

After the "LordTubbington" incident at their table on breakfast, Will immediately drove the kids to school. Well, except for Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel, which are the oldest of them all. Finn has his own truck that he's using whenever he goes at his work at Sheet-N-Things, a home goods store owned by their family, which he was working as an assistant manager when he's not studying at the University of Lima. Since Will doesn't want to give up teaching, Finn is the one managing their store at a part-time basis when Will is attending his classes. Mercedes, on the other hand, accepted a recording contract at an indie label and moves to Los Angeles atschool dayswhere she attends classes at UCLA. While Kurt and Rachel stay at their apartment in New York atschool dayswhere they attend classes atNYADA. But since all of them are on their summer vacation, they decided to come home to their house in Lima to bond with their family, to their old friends, and as for Rachel, to her loving boyfriend, Jesse St. James, a coach of a show choir group atCarmelHigh School called Vocal Adrenaline.

The younger one's, however, are still on their high school years as they are all studying at McKinley High, where their father was also teaching Spanish class. Puck is a junior high student along with his younger sister, Tina and his younger brother, Artie. Santana is a sophomore while Brittany and Sam are both in their freshmen year. As for Mike and Quinn, they are both supposed to be in middle school but due to their unbelievably high intelligence and proficiency in math and science, they are both accelerated from seventh grade for Quinn and eight grade for Mike to sophomore high for both of them. Same as for Artie who is supposed to be a freshman but then accelerated to junior high with his brother and sister.WhilePuck was demoted to junior high due to his failing grades on almost all of his subjects.

"Hey, Butt Chin. How's babysitting those 12 hooligans living in your macaroni hair went? Still trying to fit them all in there?"

Sue's remark was the first thing that greeted him as soon as he entered the teacher's lounge and Will, being used to it already, just chose to ignore it. Instead, he just gave the blonde girl a smile before greeting her.

"Good morning to you too, Sue."

He said then made his way to a table whereBeiste, their football coach, is eating her breakfast.

"Morning, Will."

"Good morning, Shannon."He greeted her back."How's our football team going?"

After taking a bite on her turkey, she answered,"Champions!"

And with that, they gave each other an exuberant high-five in the middle of their table.

"That's because of your son, Will."Beistesaid afterwards."Ever since I made Puck the quarterback of the Titans, we always won champion in every season of the year. That kid is phenomenal!"she complimented the boy.

Willsigh."Hope he's also phenomenal when it comes to his academic performance."

Beistestopped from eating her turkey to tap the guy's shoulder. But then she realized her hand is full of grease from the turkey she'seating, soshe immediatelyretractsher hand."I'm sure he's going to be a senior next school year, Will. You said Quinn and Artie are helping him to work on his grades, right?"

"Yeah, but,"then Will shook his head."You're right. He's my son, so I have to trust him that he can do this."

"That's the spirit."Beistesaid, shaking the guy in his shoulder. It made Will laugh and also gave the girl a shake on her arm.

"Besides, if Puck ever repeated junior year again, then that's an advantage for me because I will have another two years on my most valuable player."Then she laughed.

Will just shook his head as he thought about his son. Even though there's a doubt in his heart, he knew he can do it. Hetrustshis son that he's going to pass his junior year and next school year, he's pretty sure that Puck willgraduate fromhighschool, andhe will have the chance to leave this school. He's going to have a great future just like his brothers and sisters. It might take a long time for him to do that, unlike his other siblings, but still, the important thing is that no matter what happens, he stillhashis family's back.

"I have to tell you something."Puck announced to his seven siblings sitting at the choir room. He was fidgeting hisLettermanjacket as he stood nervously in front of them.

"What is it?"Quinn was the first one to asked him.

Followed by Artie who said,"Is this a bad news?"

And Brittany, who then raised her hand, said,"Is this about LordTubbington's ecstasy addiction? Are you his dealer?"

Puck looked at her in furrowed brows."No, Brittany."

Then Brittany pouted.

Santana just wrapped her arms on the girl as shereststhe girl's head on her shoulder.

Gathering all his courage and remaining confidence, Puck finally blurted out what he was dying to say awhile ago.

"I think I'm going to repeat my junior year."he finally said, then shyly added,"Again."

"WHAT?!"

With that sudden revelation, all of them look at him like they were about to strangle his neck in so muchanger, andhe was actually about to hide behind the piano when he felt like their glares are starting to kill him. They started to scold at him, telling him things that he didn't bother to listen to. Things like, "what the hell is he thinking" or "if he even thinks or what" or "does he really want to spend his life repeating his junior year over and over again". And Puck almost cover his ears in his siblings loud voices. Thank God his older siblings are not here to give him a lecture too or else, he doesn't know what would happen.

"Whoa, calm down, dorks. Don't have to be so angry."he said in between his nervous laughs, trying to lower down the tension in the room.

"Calm down? How can we calm down when we just found out that our brother is repeating his junior year again?"Quinn rebuked.

"How did this happened? We were tutoring you every night."Artie asked in behalf of Quinn sitting beside him.

Puck groaned."Yes, you are. But that doesn't mean my mind can take all thoseinformationsyou're feeding me."

"God,Puckerman. Chimpanzees are actually way smarter than you."Santana told him in a scoff.

"I love wearing pants."Brittany blurtedout outof nowhere."It makes me look smarter."

"Me too."Sam agreed to her."Especially if it's super fit."

Puck sighed."I didn't ask for your opinion, Santana."he said, ignoring the blonde twin.

"Then why did you even gathered all of us here?"

That made Puck stopped. She's right. Why did he even bothered to gather all his seven siblings in the choir room if he doesn't want their opinions in the first place? What is the point of this meeting if he doesn't want to ask any of their opinions? Or maybe hedowant their opinions, he just finds it hard to accept it because he's ashamed. He's ashamed because he knew, even though he doesn't want to admit it, that out of all his siblings, he's the most failure of them all.

"Look, I may not be as smart as these four musketeers here,"Santana said, pointing at Quinn, Mike, Tina and Artie."butat least I'm passing all my subjects."

They all glared at her when she said those words, shock that she chose this moment to mock the guy instead of motivating him to think positive in his situation. But Santana just shrugged her shoulders at them, ignoring their glares and dirty looks.

"What I'm trying to say is that, if I can do it, if I can pass all my subjects even though I didn't have Quinn's brain or Artie's mind, then I'm pretty sure that you could do it too. Hell, if Brittany and Sam can pass their freshmen year, why won't you, right?"

"Preach."

Despite being acoldheartedbitch towards other people, and sometimes, yes, to her siblings, Santana is actually a great friend when it comes to her family, especially to her brothers and sisters. She also tends to be super protective towards them so every time someone decided to pick on one of her siblings, whether it's Tina, or Artie, or Brittany, she either strangle their neck then slash them with razors hidden inside her hair or kill them with her vicious and deadly words, courtesy ofSnixxof course, which she always ends up doing both. But that's not why she's the best, according to them. Santana is the best sister they ever had because they knew that no matter what happens, she will always have their back. That she will always be there for them, for better or for worse. And that she will never leave by their side, even if the world started to turn it's back on all of them. And they're actually thankful for having someone like her in their lives.

It made Puck smile. The words that came out on her mouth, the way she said those words, the girl really knows what to say in any situations. It was straightforward, for sure, but it's also heartwarming to hear that she believes in him. She believes that he can do it and it's actually enough for him to feel motivated.

"Aww. Come here, little tiger. Give your brother,Puckasaurusa bigol'hug."He humored ashemotionhis sister to give him a hug. Which she immediately did, standing up from her seat and literally run to him to give him a tight hug.

"Thanks, sis."he mumbled between their hug.

"No problem, big bro."She answered back. Then Puck lifted her on the ground before letting her go.

"Enough with the drama now."Santana added, playfully nudging Puck in his ribs."I'mthinkI'm starting to vomit."

Puck just ruffled the girl's hair.

"Did the principalmentioned about somespecial tests that you can take in order for you to pass your junior year?"Mike asked him all of a sudden.

They all asked him, agreeing to what Mike had said.

And Puck snapped his fingers when he remembered what Ms. Grunderwald had told him earlier. "Ms. Grunderwald told me that if I want to pass junior year, then I have to pass the test that she will give me."

"Which is?" They all asked in chorus.

Puck released a deep breathe before saying, "Chemistry."

And with that, all of their faces fell down.

"You're dead." Quinn blurted out in face palm.

"So dead." Artie agreed in a sigh.

"When is she planning to make you take the test?" Tina asked her over the noises and complaints from her brothers and sisters.

"This afternoon?" He answered, scratching the back of his head. Then after saying that, all of his siblings screamed in rage.

"WHAT?!"

"When did Ms. Grunderwald even told you about this?" Quinn asked him irritatedly.

"Last week?" He responded unsure, receiving a hard hit on his mohawk head from Santana.

"Are you fuckin kidding me?!" she jeered at the guy.

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier, dude?" Mike was the one to asked him in calm.

"I was so occupied with all the football stuffs and bullying the dweebs that I forgot about this crap."

They all groaned.

"Seriously, Puck? You actually managed to forget that you're repeating your junior year again?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're sorry won't change anything, Puck!"

"How can we fit all those informations on your brain for only a few hours?"

"You can't even memorized a single element in the periodic table!"

"Ah, yes, I do."

"Ah, no, you don't."

"I know vibranium, hello."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN IN THE PERIODIC TABLE!"

"It's a metal, dweeb. So I'm pretty sure it's in that table your talking about."

"Vibranium is only a fictional metal, Puck. It doesn't even exist."

They are starting to turn the choir room into a complete riot when Santana decided to step in.

"Hey, you know what," she began, but then their voices were too loud to even noticed her speech so she decided to raised her voice. "You know what, I don't want to hear another whining and complaining from all of you anymore. Because guess what? We don't have a choice. Whether we like it or not, Puckerman's test is gonna be this afternoon. So instead of acting like a bunch of babies, why don't we just help him pass that freakin test?"

And with that, they all stop from screaming at each other's faces and turn to look at her in fear. Yep. That made them quiet (but a bit scared at the same time).

"Santana's right." Quinn agreed. "Why don't we just help Puckerman with his chemistry test instead of blaming him for all of these?"

Puck smiled.

"Even though, he's obviously the one to blame." she added and Puck's face immediately turn into a frown.

"We still have.." then Artie look at his wristwatch, "..four hours until Ms. Grunderwald give Puck his test."

"And I think that's actually enough for you to study even just the important terms that you need to remember." Tina finished Artie's statement.

Puck can't help but feel a smile crawling on his face. A kind of smile that he actually reserved just for his family. A smile that is for real. And a kind of smile that says that he's so grateful for having his brothers and sisters on his sides when he needed them the most. And that smile is indeed his favorite from the rest.

"But you all have your classes, right?" he frowned when he realized that.

"Then I guess we just have to ditch all our classes for today so that we can help you pass that chemistry test." Quinn told him and they all agreed to her.

"Yeah. I mean, family first, bro." Sam said as he stood up to give his older brother a fist bump.

"And besides, we can't let you repeat your junior year again. Because then we'll have no choice but to be with the same room with you." Quinn blurted out that made them all laugh.

"Right." Puck said, then turn to look at his sister, Santana. "But you have cheerios practice."

"And you have a chemistry test to pass." she aimed an adoring smile to him. "And I think that's more important than that."

Then Puck smiled at her before turning his attention back to his siblings. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course!"

They all nod their head at him in response.

"I mean, Mrs. Duesenberry said that I'm actually doing better in English class when I'm not there at all." Brittany said in her usual perky tone.

And Puck was astonished at the sacrifice shown by his siblings. They really love him so much.

"Come here, you little fellas. Puckasaurus wants your tiny annoying selves wrapped into his fully loaded guns." He exclaimed and all of them run as fast as they could to give their big brother a crowded hug.

After their dramatic moment together at the choir room, which actually lasted for about ten minutes and a half, they decided to go on with their ultimate task for the day: HELPING PUCKERMAN TO PASS HIS CHEMISTRY TEST.

"...and lastly, the Carbon-14 is a radioactive isotope used to date organic material. Itsconsistentrate of decay allows the age of an object to be determined by the proportion of carbon-14 to other carbonisotopes." Quinn explained to Puck sitting in front of her as she point at the word "Carbon-14" written on the small white board behind her with a stick. "This process is calledradiocarbon dating."

"Again. In English, please." Puck said, scratching his head with the pen he's holding.

Quinn sighed. "It is use to estimate the age of the artifacts." she translated for the nth time.

Then Puck grinned. "Much better."

Quinn just groaned at him before breaking the stick in half.

"He is a british physicist that is responsible for the discovery of the subatomic particle with no net electric charge known as neutron." Artie asked him.

"Jake Spiderwick?" He answered, leaning on his seat.

Artie look at him in disbelief. "It's James Chadwick, Puck."

Puckerman groaned. "I knew it."

"What is the proper name of the chemical formula KNO sub 3?" Mike asked in a serious tone, hitting the table with his palm as he leaned closer to the guy.

Puck swallowed the lump on his throat before saying, "Uhh...?"

Mike narrowed his eyes on him.

"Potassium...trinitrate?" Puck answered in doubt.

And Mike sighed with that answer. "It's actually Potassium nitrate, Puck. You can't use prefixes when combining two metals. Prefixes are only use for covalent compounds, remember that."

Puck nodded his head. "Noted."

Fours hours of torture and Puck is finally standing in front of Ms. Grunderwald's room, waiting for her to open the door and give him his chemistry test. His siblings are also waiting with him, standing behind him and practically praying in their places for their dearest brother.

But then after only a few minutes of waiting, the door finally opened, revealing a tall brunette woman in her mid-50's standing behind the door.

"Noah Puckerman Schuester." She announced to all of them, and they all turned to look at her. "You may now take your test inside."

Ms. Grunderwald said and Puck nodded at her as a response.

"Go, Puckerman!"

"You can do it, Puck!"

"Just remember what I told you!"

"It's Chadwick, Puck. Not Spiderwick! Remember that!"

They all said before Puck entered the room (dungeon).

"Are we all complete?" Puck asked as soon as he finished gathering his family in their living room.

William, sitting at the couch with his daughters snuggled on him, look at his son in complete bafflement.

"What is this all about, Noah?" he asked his son.

"You'll see, daddy." Quinn is the one who answered him as she shake her Dad's arm.

"I've gathered all of you here because I have something important to announce." Puck then crossed his arms.

Kurt look at him in wide eyes. "Oh my God, did you get someone pregnant?"

Puck glared at him. "No, Kurt." He said, then added, "I'm using condoms."

And with that, they all throw couch pillows on him. Including their father.

"Okay, enough guys." he tried to stop them and luckily, they did.

"You're grossing us out, Noah." Rachel told him in disgust.

"Just get to the point, Puckerman." Santana sneered at him, throwing him another pillow. "Did you pass the test or what?"

William turned to his daughter. "What test?"

"Puckerman took a test so that he will not repeat his junior year again."

"And until now, we don't know if he passed it or not." Santana finished Tina's statement.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to tell us because he said he wanted to tell it to all of us." Quinn glared at the mohawk guy. "What a drama king."

Puck glared at his little sister's remark. But Will just ignored that. Instead, he look at his son in excitement. "So did you pass?"

Finn, on the other hand, immediately neared his younger brother. "Did you?"

Puck let out a heavy sigh before slowly reaching for his paper at his back pocket as he proudly raised the paper in front of them.

"I got a C minus! I got a C minus, Dad! I'm not repeating junior year again!" He blurted out happily and they all cheered in astonishment.

"That an A for Puckerman!" William exclaimed in extreme joy as he stood to give his son a hug. "You're gonna be a senior next school year! I'm so proud of you, Noah."

Then after pulling from his father's hug, Finn was next to give her a tight hug. Aside from their father, Finn was actually the only one he could talk to in terms of every thing that is happening in his life. He was his best friend. His role model. And to be honest, he doesn't know what life he will have if Finn wasn't ever a part of it.

"Way to go, pal." Finn complimented him, tapping his back.

"Thanks, big bro." he responded in a smile.

And after that hug, Puck was now being wrapped and buried from his brothers and sisters hug.

"We're proud of you, Puckerman!"

"You nailed it!"

"I LOVE GROUP HUGS!!"

"We're not gonna be in the same room, thank God!"

Puck laughed at the numerous remarks he received from his siblings. He can really feel the love on them.

"Guys, listen." William announced that made them all stopped.

"Because finally, Puck is not repeating his junior year," he paused, then he look at his kids one by one while grinning, before blurting out the words, "WE'RE GOING IN A VACATION!"

Then in just a snap, all his twelve kids are now celebrating like animals who just got out of the zoo, screaming and shouting like there's no tomorrow.


End file.
